Look to the Sky
by Rina-Akiyama
Summary: [IchiRuki][HitsuHina][IshiHime] ¡Corre, corre! ¡Corre para que no te pillen! ¡Corre para que no interrumpan! ¡Simplemente corre, Ichigo! [Capítulo 4 UP!]
1. El intruso

_We! Otro fanfic! Tengo una colección de drabbles, pero no se me ocurre nada bueno para un drabble, asi que no puedo continuarlo. Aunque esto se me ocurrió en un segundo, dios¡eso si q fue inspiración! ºAº_

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes de mi fanfic pertenecen al cabron de KT que la esta cagando demasiado últimamente con el manga, estoy pensándome seriamente en sacar a Inoue o no (Aun creo en el IshiHime)_

**Look to the sky**

Capitulo 1.

Nos situamos en el Seireitei de la Soul Society, en un balcón de la mansión del clan noble Kuchiki. Apoyada en las barandas del balcón, se encontraba Kuchiki Rukia, la shinigami de la división 13 que fue salvada por un chico humano, con un poder extraordinario. Llevaba el kimono que suele tener cuando no tiene puestas sus ropas de Shinigami, estaba descalza y apoyada en sus brazos.

Era una noche bastante tranquila. No, mejor, estos días eran unos días muy tranquilos, demasiados tranquilos para ella. Casi todo seguía con tanta normalidad, que parecía que todo lo anterior no había pasado.

Realmente echaba de menos esas pequeñas misiones que completaba gracias a Ichigo, cuando ellos dos eran un equipo con una conexión muy fuerte. Lo único que la alegraba era que ya él no tendría porque protegerla más, ella ya tenía sus poderes, ya era una shinigami con todas las de la ley otra vez.

Y se volvió a dar cuenta de que otra vez acabó pensando en ese idiota por enésima vez. Claro, ese idiota la había ayudado con su trabajo de shinigami y se había enfrentado a todo un mundo con tal de protegerla, pero aun así, él seguía siendo un idiota para ella.

- Ichigo... ¿Que idiotez estarás haciendo por ahí ahora mismo...?- se dijo a si misma pensando en voz alta.

Justo en ese momento, abrieron rápidamente la puerta que comunicaba el balcón con la habitación de Rukia dos de los guardianes que tenía el clan Kuchiki.

-¡Kuchiki-sama¡¡Ha entrado un intruso a estos dominios! Ya hemos mandado a diez de nuestros mejores ninjas - dijo uno de los dos sofocadamente.

-¡Bien hecho! Yo voy ahora mismo- respondió ella.

-Bueno, no hace falta, no tiene porque preocuparse por algo tan simple¡nosotros nos encargamos!– dijo el segundo guardián.

Y se retiraron tan rápido como antes, sin olvidar antes decir "con su permiso".

-¿Un intruso…? Hmm…

Cerca de los dominios de los Kuchiki, se ve a un shinigami corriendo, más bien huyendo, de unos diez ninjas que le perseguían. Estaban en un bosque, era de noche y llovía, no se veía con claridad quien podía ser ese shinigami. Además, tenía una energía espiritual que no conocían y para colmo, huía de ellos pero no hablaba.

-¡Maldito niñato o-lo-que-seas¡¿Por qué no te detienes¡¡Tarde o temprano te cogeremos!

Y así se llevaron un buen rato, corriendo bajo la lluvia, hasta que uno de los ninjas se hartó, sacó una bomba, y se la arrojó al shinigami intruso.

Los demás ninjas hicieron gesto de aprobación, puesto que la bomba explotó justo detrás de la espalda del shinigami. Para asegurarse, registraron la zona, pero solo encontraron un trocito de la tela del traje de shinigami.

Vamos, estaba claro que el intruso había huido gracias a la bombita.

De nuevo volvemos al balcón de Rukia, pero con la diferencia de que ella no estaba allí, sino dentro, pues a través de la puerta medio cerrada del balcón se veía a alguien dentro.

Aparece una mano apoyada en la baranda del balcón, después se sube por competo y cae dentro. Ahora toca adivinar quien es esa persona… Pues es el intruso, que estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, cuando Rukia abrió la puerta antes que él. Antes de abrir, pensó que era el intruso:

-¡Oh! Así que tú eres el intrus...- se quedó muy sorprendida al ver quien era el maldito intruso. ¿Cómo no había reconocido esa energía espiritual !

-Ey…- el intruso resultaba ser Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico al que Kuchiki Rukia le cedió sus poderes en contra de la leyes espirituales, el que la salvó la vida después.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle "hola" o algo así, Rukia le dijo algo con muuuuucha paciencia.

-¡IDIOTA¡¡No me digas que TÚ eres el supuesto intruso! - no hace falta expresar la expresión de Rukia en estos instantes, todos sabemos como se pone cuando se enfada con cierta persona.

-Ehm…Ehm……………Bueno… si… er… si, creo que antes me gritaron intruso- dijo Ichigo con un millón de gotitas por su cabeza, y rascándose la cabeza. Desde luego, al entrar en ese lugar para esconderse, nunca se imaginó que precisamente _ella_ estaría allí.

-A ver, me puedes explicar QUÉ demonios hiciste esta vez! – mientras decía esto, entraron en su habitación, muy grande por cierto, y se sentaron en el suelo de madera.

- No se cómo has podido dormir en mi armario durante tanto, es diminuto comparado con este cuarto…

-Te he preguntado por qué te persiguen!

- Eh, bueno pues…

Ichigo's POV

_Estaba yo tan tranquilo en una de las cascada de las afueras del Rukongai, Sociedad de Almas, para relajarme del estrés acumulado de tener que aguantar al mierda de Kon todos los días, por librarme de ese estúpido Urahara, por librarme de la estupidez de mi padre unos días,… En fin, para relajarme._

_Pues nada, estaba en la cascada entrenando, sin nadie que me molestara hasta que todo a mi alrededor empezó a derrumbarse. Por un momento pensé que había entrenado mucho y que ya tenía alucinaciones, pero era demasiado real como para ser una alucinación. Y de entre las rocas, salió Zaraki Kenpachi, como siempre, queriendo pelea._

_Como sé como es Zaraki luchando, y no tenía ganas de jugarme la vida en un combate, salí corriendo de allí. Así que, mientras huía, me topé con una mujer vestida de sirvienta, que llevaba una bolsa con comida dentro. Me acerqué a ella y le dije a donde estaba, puesto que había corrido tan desesperadamente que no me di cuenta ni que estaba anocheciendo, ni donde estaba._

_- Estás en el bosque que esta al lado de la mansión del señor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. De hecho, yo soy una de sus sirvientas._

_Me sorprendí bastante al saber que había acabado en la mansión de Byakuya. Pero entonces me pasó algo horrible, entre ver a esa mujer con una bolsa con comida dentro, y el hambre que tenía, me salió el hollow por unos segundos, y con lo cansado que estaba de entrenar y correr un montón, no pude retenerlo mucho. El hollow intento quitarle la comida a la sirvienta, y ella al verme tan violento, se lió a gritar que la estaban violando algo así…De hecho creo que el hollow quería…_

_Así que salí corriendo otra vez, porque mi puto hollow nada más ver a quinientos mil ninjas detrás mía, se escondió en mi interior y fui yo el que tuvo que aguantar la persecución. Por eso creo que me llamaban intruso…_

Ichigo's POV off

-E-espera… dices que tu hollow...violó a una mujer… – pregunó Rukia

-EH¡Dije _intentó_!

-¿Estás seguro…?

-Eh…No se… Eh… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo¡¡Claro que no! - su cara estaba roja, se levantó (estaban sentados) de sopetón y para intentar cambiar de tema, le gritó apuntándola con el dedo índice- ¡Ey¡¿Desde cuando te interesan estas cosas!

Aun a pesar de los gritos de Ichigo, ella desvió la mirada a otro lado, y la verdad es que no parecía que le hubiese creído.

-Si, claro –dijo sin mirarle, con esa expresión que hacía que a Ichigo le aparecieran cada vez mas gotitas y tuviera la tensión mas alta porque él sabía que en este momento, Rukia no creyó lo de antes.

-Err… Ruki- pero le interrumpió arrojándole una toalla en la cara. Se puso a frotarle la cara con la toalla, pasando ampliamente de lo que intentaba decir Ichigo.

-Mejor cállate y sécate, que correr bajo la lluvia no es muy saludable que digamos. Además, no me importa lo que hagas por ahí, no tienes por que explicarme nada- Rukia seguía con la expresión de antes, vamos, de celosa.

-Te digo que…!...Un momento… Estás…celosa? – dijo como burlándose de ella, realmente dudaba que estuviera celosa.

Y ella que tenía una toalla en las manos, con la que antes le había secado la cara, la utilizó para intentar ahogarlo (de hecho, lo hizo)

-¡I-Idiota¡¿Qué insinuas eh¡¡No digas tonterias de esas cuando acabas de hacerle cosas a una mujer desconocida para tí! - Rukia también acabó lenvantándose bruscamente.

-¡Otra vez¡¡Yo no le hecho nada a nadie¡El Hollow solo quería robarle la comida¿Ves¡Sigues con el tema¡Eso es que o estás celosa o que tienes ganas de pelear!

Entonces Rukia iba a responderle, pero cuando se iba a acercar a él para que escuchara mejor sus gritos y se quedara sordo, se tropezó con el futón de su cuarto, se intento agarrar a Ichigo, él perdió el equilibrio y se cayó aparatosamente llevandose a Rukia con él.

Asi que Ichigo acabó encima de Rukia, ella totalmente aplastada y él con su frente al lado del cuello de ella, habiendose chocado la frente antes con el suelo. Se incosporó depsues de habere retorcido de dolor por el golpe, y su rostro quedó justo encima del de Rukia

Estaban muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. Ninguno de los se movía ni hacía nada, ni parpadear. Rukia tenía sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal e Ichigo tenía una expresión serena, estaba realmente serio y sereno.

El chico de pelo anaranjado cada vez se acercaba más a la shinigami, cada vez más, lentamente, tan cerca, que el pelo mojado de Ichigo ya tocaba su frente. Ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Realmente ni se podía mover, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar como siguiera acercándose. En realidad, lo que más la inquietaba en ese momento, era la expresión de Ichigo. Parecía demasiado seguro de lo que iba a hacer, y sabía que si se preponía algo, lo haría. Y dios, cada vez estaba más cerca.

Solo unos centímetros los separaban ya, pero, la puerta corredera se abrió rápidamente y ellos con el silencio que había se asustaron. De hecho, eran los ninjas que antes persiguieron a Ichigo.

-¡Kuchiki-sama! No hemos encontrado al intrus…- no pudieron seguir la frase al ver así a ese desconocido, con ese reiatsu que les recordaba un montón al intruso de antes…-………………….

Y peor aun, detrás de ellos, estaban Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán de la sexta división y hermano mayor de Rukia, y su teniente, Abarai Renji, su amigo de la infancia.

Ichigo está en un buen aprieto

¿Qué le espera a Kurosaki Ichigo en el próximo capitulo¡Nadie lo sabe, solo yo! DDD

Reviews plis ;;


	2. ¿Qué será de mí?

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews¡Me han entrado mucha sganas de seguir escribiendo! No se os habreis dado cuenta, pero me encanta Ichigo sufra XD! Ahora abajito os respondo a todos los reviews, antes lean y sean felices, que espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo! _

_Y no hace falta poner que los personajes no son mios, todos los sabemos...se va al rincón _

**Look to the Sky**

En el capítulo anterior 8D

Solo unos centímetros los separaban ya, pero, la puerta corredera se abrió rápidamente y ellos con el silencio que había se asustaron. De hecho, eran los ninjas que antes persiguieron a Ichigo.

-¡Kuchiki-sama! No hemos encontrado al intrus…- no pudieron seguir la frase al ver así a ese desconocido, con ese reiatsu que les recordaba un montón al intruso de antes…-………………….

Y peor aun, detrás de ellos, estaban Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán de la sexta división y hermano mayor de Rukia, y su teniente, Abarai Renji, su amigo de la infancia.

Ichigo está en un buen aprieto

Capitulo 2.

Todo estaba en silencio. No había ni un solo ruido, aparte del que hacía la lluvia al caer con intensidad en el cespéd de afuera. Un silencio molesto, pero que Ichigo no quería que se terminara, porque si lo hacia, significaba que Byakuya y Renji habían planeado cómo torturarle hasta la muerte.

Renji tenía el rostro oscuro, no se podía saber qué estaba pensando. Byakuya tenía un tic repentino en el ojo derecho, y parkinson en la mano, y Rukia simplemente permanecía en el mismo sitio, tendida allí, sin mover ni un músculo y sorprendida de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco. Desde luego lo peor era lo que le venía a Ichigo encima.

Ichigo sentía horror, realmente, no sabía que hacer. Si intentaba sacar el bankai y correr lo más rápido posible (el bankai le da más velocidad) Byakuya le cogería sin dudarlo, si intentaba escoderse, su energía espiritual le delataría, si intentaba explicar que sólo se habían caido, no le creerían...¿qué podía hacer?

Y cuando se volvió para Rukia, con mil gotitas otra vez en la cabeza, y la vió mas o menos cómo él, no sabía que hacer tampoco.

-Ruk...- Un Renji furioso, con Zabimaru liberado, se avanlachó contra él

-¡TÚ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRAR A RUKIA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO¡VAS...VAS A MORIR, CABRÓN!- Y alla fue Renji, e Ichigo lo esquivó como pudo, empezaron acorrer por todo el cuarto, Renji persiguiendole y él intentando de huir.

Y por si Renji dejaba algo de Ichigo, Byakuya chasqueó sus dedos de la mano izquierda, y aun con el parkinson pudo por la furia también, y aparecieron cincuenta ninjas encima de Ichi al segundo.

-¡Mierda¡Qué es esto¡No me aplasteís¡No..e.r...ARRRRRRRGGG!- Si antes tenía que escapar de Abarai Renji, ahora también tenía que escapar de ninjas

Rukia, al poder incorporarse, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su hermano, que permanecía allí de pie, con su expresión imperturbable, observando silenciosamente la situación.

-Byakuya nii-sama...- él la miró indiferentemente, pero al menos no la ignoró. Ella se inclinó a modo de reverencia, con sus manos en el suelo, y mirando al suelo- Lo siento...

En ese instante, todos se quedaron en silencio, Renji, los ninjas y Ichigo. Rukia seguía inclinada, estaban esperando una respuesta por parte de Byakuya, algo. Aunque fuera su hermano y fuera un noble, si alguien le pedía perdón de esa manera, y más si era su hermana pequeña, debería de decir algo, pensaba Ichigo.

Pero no fue así. Byakuya dió media vuelva, ys e fue por dodne había entrado, sin decir ni una palabra, yendose con el los 50 ninjas. Rukia se levantó, se sacudió un poco la ropa, y se acercó a Renji. Ichigo estaba infinitamente agradecido de que Byakuya se hubiese ido, le debía una a Rukia

-Ya puedes irte- dijo Rukia mientras lo empujaba un poquito con sus manos hacia la puerta

-¡Queeeeeee¿Me vas a echar a mi y no vas a echar al fresito? Rukiaaa- mientras le seguía empujando Rukia se estaba partiendo por el insulto, y nuestro "fresito" no podía estar mas enfadado- Oh! Te ha gustado el insulto ¿eh? Pues tengo una lista de insultos que...

Ichigo le interrumpió con una patada en culo y enviandolo fuera de la habitación oriental de Rukia

-¡FUERA!

-¡Pero que te crees! Echandome asi de un cuarto que no es tuyo...¡Me escuch- portazo para Renji de parte de Ichigo- Mierda... - se apoyó en la puerto que lo separaba del cuarto de Rukia y penso- mierda...Ese idiota... Él ha intetado hacerle cosas, y yo que solo la he querido proteger, me echa... Tsk...

Y por fin, nuestra parejita se ha quedado sola.

-Ese Renji tiene ganas de morir- Ichigo aun estaba muy enfadado por el insulto hacia su nombre

-Oh vamos Ichigo, es gracioso...- lo decía mientras aun se reía

-¡Tú también!

¿Cómo voy a reirme por esa estupiez?

-Te estas riendo...

-¿Yo? Que va...

-Con que... ¡Ahora veras enana!- aunque la hubiera llamado enana, no podía para de reirse, y él se avalanchó contra ella y se puso a estirarle de las mejillas- a ver si ahora te ries!

Y asi, empezaron una de sus peleitas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras, en una de las calles de Karakura

-Ishida kun...

-¿Que ocurre?

Se ve a una pelirroja de estatura normal, ni alta ni baja, con una falda con flores con tonos lila, un jersey rosa y unas pinzas, y un chico alto, con una piel muy blanca, el pelo de color azul, un gafas, que se las subía constantemente caminando por la calle tranquilamente.

-Kurosaki kun... ¿dónde está?

Empezamos bien. Inoue siempre estaba hablando de Kurosaki, siempre, siempre. Esto tenía un poco harto a Ishida, pero nunca se lod ecía o hacía señal de que le molestara.

-No lo sé, pero aquí no siento su reiatsu. Puede haberse ido a la Soul Society.

-Uhmm...

Seguían caminando lentamente, hasta que llegaron a la tienda de Urahara. Qerían preugntarle donde estaba Ichigo, él tendría que saberlo. Y alli estaban Urahara Kisuke y ShihouinYoruichi, ella en forma de gato.

-Yoruichi san, Urahara san, veniamos a...

-Yo! Inoue! Cómo vosotros dos por aquí?- Respondió un alegre Urahara

-Queríamos rpeguntarte donde está ese Ichigo – preguntó Ishida

-Ah ... En la Soul Society, pero no os preocupeis, pronto vendrá!Aunque... si quereis ir... por mi no hay problema!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Dónde estás, Ichigo! No sabía que huirias tan facilmente... No... ya sé... ¿Eres tan fuerte que quieres que está pelea sea mas larga eh? Pues vamos allá, Ichigo!- Zaraki Kenpachi no se rendía, él iba a pelear con Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Zaraki-taicho, sólo esta huyendo...

-No digas tonterías, si Ken-chan dice que no huye es eso!

Y la teniente Yachiru se avalanchó contra Ikkaku, a tirarse en su cabeza relucientemente calva.

-¿Has buscado en la casa de esa Kuchiki, Rukia-chan?- preguntó Ikkaku como podía, Yachiru lo estaba maltratando

-¿Eh¿La hermana de Bya-kun?

-No, no busqué ahí... Así que... ¡VAMOS, YACHIRU!

-¡Si, Ken-chan!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinamori Momo camina entre las calles del Seireitei, con unas ojeras enormes, casi arrastrando sus pies, y apoyandose en la perd para poder mantenerse en pie.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de la división 10, la vió allí, en pie a duras penas, y corrió a su lado al verla así.

-¡Idiota¿Que haces aquí¡Deberías de estar en cama¡Tienes muy mala cara!- y la cogó entre sus brazos, sino en cualquier momento Hinamori caería al suelo desmayada.

-Hitsugaya kun... yo sólo quería... despejarme...- y se durmió en los brazos de Hitsugaya.

Y él capitán de la décima división la agarró con suavidad, y la llevo a su cuarto otra vez, la metió en la cama, y la tapó.

-Tonta... duerme bien, descansa, cuidate a ti misma... Sino¿cómo voy a verte sonreir otra vez?

Alli se quedó el shinigami, observando a Hinamori dormir, en la oscuiridad del cuarto de la enferma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seguía lloviendo, y eso era un inconveniente para Ichigo. Bueno, si quería vovler a esas cascadas, tendría que recorrerse toda la Soul Society, porque aunque no os hayais dado cuenta, Ichigo corrió MUCHO, desde luego, las a fueras del Rukongai ni han salido , a lo mejor ni existen...(Seh, soy inculta 8D)Y la lluvia no le ayudaría, pillaría un resfriado y todo.

Rukia pasaba ampliamente de Ichigo, estaba mandando un informe a su división, tendida en el suelo, apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho tecleaba el transmisor espiritual.

Después de lo que había pasado, no tenía ganas de pedirle a Byakuya que se quedara en su casa por un día, para Byakuya, según él, sería el colmo. Podría pedirle a Renji si se podía quedar a dormir donde quiera que viviese, pero como hace un ratitio intento matarle, tampoco tenía ganas.

-Oye, Rukia

-Mmmmh?

-Verás, esta lloviendo, y aquí se supone que no tengo casa, y la cueva donde estaba esta muy lejor y...- Pero se dió cuenta de que la shinigami no le estaba haciendo el menor caso- ¡Ey¡Te estoy hablando!

-Mmmhh.- en ese momento, en el mundo, sólo estaban ella y su _móvil _y una voz lejana que no la dejaba en paz

-Pues que ... - Ahora si que era imposible que le hiciera caso, se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos y son el transmisor en las manos, por suerpe, estaba tendida en el futón.- Idiota...

La puerta corredera se volvió abrir, con Renji detrás suya. Con cara de pocos amigos, aunque por lo menos, no tenía a Zabimaru encima.

-Estúpido¿qué haces ahi sentado, Vente, que creo que no tienes sitio para dormir, no?- apesar de todo, Renji tenía intención de dejarle ir con él, e Ichigo estaba muy sorprendido

-Vaya,no sabía que fueras asi

-Zaraki Kenpachi, te suena ese nombre?- dijo Renji mientras caminaban, con cara de felicidad.

-Pues claro idiota, luché con él y...- le interrumpió Renji con una patada en el culo, y echandole al cuartel de la division 11.

-¡Hala¡Ahí te devuelvo lod e Rukia de antes, Idiota!

-¡Mierda¡Sabías que Kenpachi me estaba buscando y...!

Una mano de posa en el hombro de Ichigo, con mucha fuerza. Ichigo se estaba temiendo quien podría ser, estaba clarisimo. Con la fuerza espiritual que emanaba ese cuerpo que estaba detrás suya, era impisible que no se diera cuebta de quien era.

-Eh, Ichigo...- Kenpachi tenía ansias de pelear, se había cansado de buscar tanto el día de hoy.

Ichigo salió corriendo del lugar, con la lluvia cayendo sobre él, y huyendo de Zaraki Kenpachi, una vez más.

**MiakaCid:** Graciaaas - Ahora ue esta, aver que te ha parecido este jojo (Y seh, mola mas deja rocn la intriga -)

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki:** aquí lo tienens Espero que este tambien te haya gustado!IchiOri cacaaaaa, no te preocupes, si KT se molestó tanto en hacer el rescate de Rukia con tanto amor, seguro que acaban juntos, si hasta en el relleno hay ichiruki - Nunca Ichigo pareció interesado en Inoue bohahaha

**Naomi Yamada:** seh, tus rpedicciones se hicieron realidad xD muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado

**Kaoru240**: me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este tambien te guste!

**Sakurajin-chan:** me alegra que te haya gutado! le manda amor Espero que este tambien te guste! Y seh, jolou pervertio amor xD

**Gossa:** gracias, qui tienes el segundo n n

**Chibi Rukia: **que te puedo decir... Te quiero! xDDDDD Tu coment me ha encantao, de verdad llora No pretendia matarte! Solo queria que te reieras! XD A ver si este tambien te gusta :)

**Faty:** Graciaaas

Reviews pliz ;;


	3. Estar contigo

**Look to the sky**

Capitulo 3.

Inoue e Ishida se encontraban en una de las zonas más peligrosas del Rukongai, el Quincy no dejaba ni un segundo de mirar por todas partes. Era de noche y no sabían cómo habían acabado en ese lugar. Pero ahora no le importaba eso, lo único que le importaba era encontrar un sitio adecuado para que Inoue Orihime pudiera descansar en condiciones.

- Ishida-kun- dijo la pelirroja tímidamente, llamando la atención del chico cogiéndole por el extremo su traje – Yo...

Ishida se quedó mirándola en silencio, esperando que iba a decir, pero sin saber por qué, se sentía nervioso.

- ¿Las patatas son frutas o verduras?

La preguntita hizo que Ishida se sintiera el hombre más estúpido del mundo,ya que por un sólo segundo creyó que iba a decir algo en serio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Renji se encontraba paseando, o intentándolo junto a una shinigami morena por las calles del Seiretei, la cual no dejaba de gritarle.

-¡¡Estúpido¡¿Se puede saber por qué te comportas como un crío?!

-Rukia, TÚ eres la cría, yo por lo menos no voy por el mundo revolcándome por el suelo con el primero que me encuentro!!

-¡¿Eres tonto o te lo haces¡¿Nunca te has caido encima de una mujer?! Eso es lo único que ha pasado¡¡pesado!!

-¿Entonces por qué tardasteis tanto en separaros?

-No tardamos, fue un segundo

-Mentira, eso es que estabas en otro mundo, estabas tan ensimismada, tan emobada con ese estúpido,os pasasteis como medio minuto asi,en otras palabras, que perdiste la noción del tiempo

-¡No! Eso no es... - Mierda, eso que acababa de decir Reji le había afectado. Prefirió quedarse callada a seguir con lo que le iba a responder. Ahora tenía una gran duda ¿de verdad se había quedado tan embobada?, de ser así ¿Ichigo se habrá coscado? Muchas preguntan recorrían la mente de la shinigami, realmente estaba hecha un lio. Y todo por culpa de un maldito resbalón.

Mientras Rukia seguía quebrandose la cabeza, alguien hecho polvo, hecho trapos, más sucio que... Bueno dejemos lo en que no estaba precisamente limpio, se cruzó en su camino. Hasta tenía el traje de shinigami un poco rasgado por la parte de arriba, se podía ver un poco el sudoroso y magullado torso.

-Hijo de la gran...

Es lo único que pudo decir este chico a el teniente Abarai antes de caer al suelo.

-No pensaba que Zaraki-taichou fuera a pasarse tanto

-Ya veo, esto es cosa tuya¿no, Renji?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, Matsumoto corría feliz por los pasillos de su escuadrón, en dirección a la oficina del Capitán, como si fuera una simple chica llena de energía.

- ¡¡Hitstugaya-taichou¡¡ Tengo grandes noticias !! Hemos conseguido el consentimiento del Comandante Yamamoto para hacer el festival!!!

Desde su visita al Mundo Humano, en la cual asistió a un festival con fuegos artificiales y todo, decidió hacer uno en la Sociedad de Almas, todos tenían derecho a estar en uno, a pasarselo bien. Se lo propuso a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, y estas lo aceptaron, con gran aprovación.

Cuando le dijeron a las shinigamis oficialemente que tenían permiso, los primeros en ofrecerse a a ayudar fueron los del escuadron 13, tan ambles como siempre. El mejor ejemplo de todos ellos era su Capitan, Ukitake-taichou.

-Vale, pero yo no tengo nada que ver.- terció Hitsugaya Toushirou- Te conozco y sé que me vas a pedir ayuda, asi que te voy avisando.

Matsumoto igualemente salió de la habitación, como si no hubiese escuchado nada, y siguió con su camino.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Ese gritito, se escuchó por todo el Escuadrón 4, llamando la atención de muchos shinigamis, espantando pájaros, hasta hizo eco vamos. Hanatarou acabó en una esquina, tapándose la cabeza.

-Joder, ese Renji me las va a pagar bien, ya verá, a ese..¡¡ A ese me lo cargo!!

-Estúpido, acabas de asustar a Hanatarou,¿puedes ser un poquito más discreto?

-¡¡Si estuvieras en mi lugar hubieras chillado el doble, esto escuece, joder¡¡Mierda, todo por culpa de mamón, si Renji no me hubiera llevado a la división 11 yo no estaría asi!!

-¡¿Te quieres callar de una vez¡¡No es para tanto!! Además¡¡Si yo fuera tú no habría soltado ese grito de nenaza ni de coña!!

-¡¡JA!! Eso no te lo crees ni tú enana!

-¿¡Qué n-..- No pudo acabar su frase, sintió una punzada de repente en su estomago, tuvo que llevarse las dos manos a la barriga para intentar apaciguar el dolor, pero era como si nada.

-¡Rukia!- Todo el dolor que sentía Ichigo, pasó a segundo plano, al ver que la shinigami cada vez se encorvaba más, pero no decía ni una sola palabra.- Estúpida, di algo!!

Como consecuencia de ese "Estúpida" recibió un tortazo de Rukia. Y entonces entendió que incluso así la chica iba a pegarle igualmentne. Hanatarou salió del rincón, ya había superado ese mini-trauma, y fue corriendo para ver a Rukia.

-¡Rukia-san!

Pero Rukia se incorporó, jadeando, con mala cara, cosa que preocupó a ambos. Los dos estaban espectntes a ver que decía:

-Vamos, no me mireis asi, no es nada- Ichigo no se creía ni una sola palabra, mientras que Hanatarou, suspiraba, inocente, creía que realmente solo había sido un simple dolor.

Pero no era así.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la masión Kuchiki, Byakuya se encontraba sentado, en la mesa, para comer. A estas horas, ya se imaginaba que Rukia no comería en casa hoy, se notaba que Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en la Sociedad de Almas. Realmente Byakuya sentía que ese Kurosaki Ichigo apartaba a su hermana de él cada vez que venía, pero lo que mas le molestaba, era esa forma que tenia Rukia de sonreir cuando estaba al lado de Kurosaki.

Toda la Sociedad de Almas sabía que la relacción entre el shinigami sustito (ahora shinigami en funciones)y la shinigami, era algo especial, pero nadie se atrevía a sacar conclusiones.

Menos Kon.

Kon se estaba retorciendo ahora mismo en el suelo del Seireitei, desde que habia llegado, no hbía conseguido ver a su Rukia, nop había podido tirarse encima de ella, y sobre todo, no hbía podido sentir las "dulces y agradables" patadas que le regaLaba cada vez que se le acercaba.

Se estaba imaginando a Ichigo violando a Rukia en un rincón,y le hervía la "sangre" cada vez que se lo imaginaba. Nuestro peluche realemnte estaba celoso, necesitaba a alguien para contarle sus penas

Ya se estaba empezando a preparar el festival, sería un acontecimiento muy importante, iban a sistir todos los seres del Seireitei, capitanes, tenientes, oficiales... El único objetivo de este festival era: pasarselo bien.

Matsumoto estaba reuninedo gente para ayudar, y de camino se encontró a Inoue y a Ishida.

-Orihimeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Pero Inoue se desmayó. Estaba muy cansada, había andado mucho, ya no podía mas. Fue entonecs cuando Ishida la cogió, y se la llevaron para el escuadrón 4

Y antes decentrar, ya se escuchaban unas voces, muy familiares para el Quincy.

-¡¡Que te lo bebas!! Por dios¡¡Voy aperder la paciencia!!

-¡¿A ESO lo llamas paciencia?!¡¡No paras de gritarme, vas a dejarme sorda!!

-¡¡¡¡ Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo, cuando debería de estar entrenando¡¡¡Joder Rukia, bébetelo que es una mdicina!!!

-¡¡¡¡Pero es que esta asqueroso¡¡¡Cada vez que me lo bebo la boca me sabe a mierda!!! Además, lo de antes no era nada!!

Él ya no tenía ninguna molestia, la que la tenía era Rukia. Pero se negaba a beber la cosa es auqe le había dado Unohana. Como no sabían lo que era, y como Rukia se negaba a que le doliera, Unohana le dió unh medicamento especial, que calmaba cualquier dolor de barriga, y como era de hierbas naturales, no tenía ninguna consecuencia.

Entonces a Ichigo no le quedó otra opción. Si no quería beberselo ella misma se lo daría él a la fuerza. Este pelirrojo no tenía demasiada paciencia, y ya se estaba hartando, total, tan malo no tendría que estar

Asi que Ichigo se sentó de nuevo en la cama en la que ambos estaban sentados, la empujó y la llevo hasta la pared. Estaba totalmente indefensa, Ichigo estaba muy cerca suya, Rukia no tenía escapatoria: por la espalda tenía a la pared, y cara a cara, a Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡¡Suelt-..!!- Ichigo ni siqueira le dejó quejarse, ya que cogió el bote de medicina, y como era liquida, (un jarabe vamos) se lo colocó en la boca, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Acabó bebiendoselo, y cuando tragó, se quitó de encima.

Por fin se había acabado el maldito bote, ya no tendría que discutir más, simplemente se acercó a ella, de una manera mas_ pacífica_ y le puso la mano en la cabeza

-¿Ves? No era para tanto, so tonta.

-Estúpido- dijo la shinigami refunfuñando aun conmocionada, por un momento, se había sentido tan acorralada, que ahora no podía decir nada mas, estaba como asustada.

Después de ver esta escena, observada por Inoue, Rangiku y Uryuu, estaban embobados, pero decidieron que era más importante que Inoue descansara, asi que la llevaron a una de las camas con ayuda de Isane.

Y la pelirroja mas bajita, pudo decir algo:

-Por un instante creí que iba a besarla.

- ¡¡Ishida!!

-Hola, Kurosaki – dijo el quincy , subiendose las gafas, creando asi el brillo caracteristico de sus gafas, que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haceís aquí Inoue y tú? Y.. ¡Qué le ha pasado a Inoue..?

- Hemos venido porque tardabas mucho, e Inoue-san no se encuentra bien.

- Será que el tiempo afecta alas mujeres, porque Rukia también esta mal.

- ¡Que no¡Estoy perfectamente!

- Bueno, por mi parte, me daba igual que no regresaras, de hecho, si fuera por mi, ya vivirías en la Sociedad de Almas.

- Estúpido, se supone que no puedo vivir aquí siendo huma.-- Pero el moreno le interrumpió.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que llegarías aquí vivo?

- ¡¡Cabrón, tú lo que quieres es matarme!!

Siguieron pelando felizmente hasta que Matsumoto los interrumpió. Ambas chichas, tanto Rukia como Orihime, sabían que tanto el shinigami como el quincy, podían llevarse días y días enteros peleandose.

Pero en el fondo eran amigos.

Bueno, muy en el fondo

O mas aún...

- Bueeeeeeeeeeno! Mi motivo de estar aquí es que se va a celebrar un festival, aquí, en la Sociedad de Almas, con fuegos artificiales y todo y me gustaría saber si querriais ayudar- dijo la teniente con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! Si quereis puedo ayudar con la comida!- respondió Orihime alegremente, y despertandose de su estado de somnolencia en un instante.

- ¡NO!- Ichigo y Uryuu gritaron a a la vez, la comida de la chica les daba miedo. En eso, por mucho que les doliera, estaban de acuerdo, y quizás, a parte del odio que sentían por Keigo, era lo único en lo que coincidian.

- ¡Claro que si Orihime-chan! Y vosotros, me ayudareis con la decoracion y todo eso?

- No tengo tiempo, he venido a entrenar, no a tener estres.

-Yo solo he venido para acompañar a Inoue-san, asi que dentord e poco vovleré, en otras palabras, no conteis conmigo

Kuchiki Rukia simplemente permanecíaa tumbada en la cama que tanto a llamba. Empezaba a pensar que lo que le dió Unohana er aun sedante o algo. Poco a poco se estaba quedando medio atontada en la cama.

Y entocnes fue cuando Matsumoto después de haberle le pgado dos buenos tortazos a ambos, salió de la sala, no sin antes decir "Aha! Pues hecho, cuento con vosotros!"

Ichigo se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, y recostó la cabeza en la actual cama de Rukia, que estaba bastante más alta que el suelo, medio dormido

De su mundo lo sacó una de las caracteristicas preguntas de Rukia

-Ichigo... - se rascó los ojos, se acomdó más aun en la cama para poder mirarlo, y prosiguió hablando con los ojos entreabiertos- ...¿Qué son los fuegos artificiales?

Ichigo simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a ella, y le respondió

- Ya lo verás, es algo muy bonito. Los veremos todos juntos, es mejor verlo por ti misma que intentar explicartelo.- le alcanzaba la mano a revolverle el pelo al shinigami

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Sus miradas estaban magicamente conectadas.

En respuesta , la mano de Rukia rozó la cara de Ichigo. Pocas veces él sonreía, y quería comprobar que era verdad, que no era una ilusión.

Verdaderamente estaba sonriendo, pero cuando los dedos de ella rozaron su cara, un escalofrío recorrió todo su tiempo,convirtiendose después en tranquilidad.

Cerró sus ojos, aunque sólo fuera por estos segundo de paz, por esa sensación que acababa de sentir, saupo que merecía la pena haber venido.

Aun así lo que no sabía era lo que le iba a caer encima. A él, y a muchas personas, y todo gracias a ese proyecto marravillosos de festival.

* * *

_Dios! Si aun queda alguien que siga mi fic, pido disculpaaaaaaaaaas!! De verdad, han pasado tantas cosas que.. Uf... (Examenes, salidas... de todo) Y ahora que no tengo examenes, voy a aprovechar para reotmar el Fanfic. Estoy contenta, porque hacía mucho que no sentía tantas ganas de escribir!!_

_Ante todo espero que os haya gustado ;x;_

_Saludos, de Rina! x3 Reviews plliz !!_


	4. Persuadir es malo

Yeah!! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! En el capitulo 5 prometo contestar a los reviews que me habéis dado, que no son pocos!! Me dais fuerza para seguir escribiendo, os quieroooooooo!!

Espero que os guste este capitulo, que por cierto está mas centrado en Ichigo que en Rukia.

* * *

_Capítulo 4._

Un día había pasado desde que se encontró con Rukia. Mejor dicho, desde que entró en su cuarto, por error, y pasó lo que pasó. Ahora podía verla desde la misma perspectiva que la noche anterior. El cielo, el viento, la pequeña luz que provenía del cuarto de Rukia, todo era igual que la noche anterior.

Pero Ichigo pasaba ampliamanete de estos detalles, los conocía, pero no les hacía caso. No le gustaba pensar en Kuchiki Rukia. Para él, no era tan importante como para meterse en su cabeza.

Aun así, tanto pensar en que no pensaría en ella sólo hizo que pensara más aun en ella. Esto desesperaba al chico, porque, según él, ella si que no iba a pensar en él. Además, seguía pensando, que "qué mierda hacía él pensando en alguien que sólo sabe gritarle".

Ishida Uryuu observaba la cara de mala uva de su amigo, no dejaba de ponerla ni un solo segundo, de hecho, parecía que cada vez iba a más. El colmo fue cuando tiró una piedra con todas su fuerzas a la ventana iluminada que se veía desde el jardín de los Kuchiki. Estaban sentados en el jardín de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Después de tirarla lo único que esuchó Uryuu fue un _"Estúpidaaaa_" por parte de Ichigo, pero en voz bajita y con mucho enfado. Parecía que quería matarla o algo porque él ya se dió cuenta que ese _estúpida_ iba sólo y exclusivamente para la dueña de la habitación: Kuchiki Rukia.

Y en ella se encontraban Inoue Orihime y la antes nombrada Rukia. Ambas no sabían que los otros estaban en el jardín, asi que no pensaron que la pedrada provenía de nadie conocido. Pero la curiosidad de Rukia era demasiado fuerte, y salió al balcón, para coger la piedra, y tirarsela al responsable.

-¿¡Quién coño...?!

Su sorpresa fue mayor al no ver a nadie. Obviamente los dos chicos se habían escondido al escuchar la puerta abrirse, ambos conocían el mal humor de Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san,no te preocupes, ha podido ser cualquiera- mientras decía esto, Inoue arrastraba a la otra por el brazo hacia el interior del cuarto, pero sin cerrar la puerta.

El resto de la noche, Ishida y Kurosaki lo pasaron con Ikkaku y Yumichika, que los acogieron en su casa. Los oficiales de la división 11 se hartaron de beber, a diferencia de los invitados, que se aguantaron las ganas de beber y durmieron un poco. Cosa que agradecieron a la mañana siguiente, ya que Ikkaku y Yumichika tenían la resaca del año.

Ya al medio día, se encontraban todos, Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, Ichigo (se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de entrenar),Renji, y un gran etcetera se encontraban en el lugar asignado para el festival, preparando y aclarando dudas:

-¿Habrá dulces? -preguntaba la teniente de pelo rosa.

-Sí

-¿Habrá sake y chichas sexys? -Preguntaba Kyoraku Shunsui.

-Sí---... Eh..?!

Y asi inumerables preguntas. La única que fue respondida negativamente, fue la petición del pequeño Kon:

-¿Podré ligarme a alguna shinigami buenorra o a mi nee-san?

El pobre Kon se sintió despreciado, traicionado, maltratado... ¿Qué tenía de malo que quisiera ligar¿Que tenía de malo ser como los demás¿Tanto cuesta complacer el deseo de una pobre alma modificada, que sólo quiere "relaccionarse con chicas"?

Fue apaleado por muchos shinigamis, entre ellos, Kurosaki Ichigo, porque en una de sus quejas se avalanchó ampliamente hacia Rukia.

Kon se vengaría, iba a tener una cruel, dulce y lenta venganza... Pero por ahora lo mejor era correr.

Después de que Kon huyera, Ise Nanao continuó explicando como sería el festival: los puestos, la decoración, la comida... Todo iba a ser sencillo y divertido. Simplemente sería como un festval humano, y por esto necesitaban la ayuda del tan conocido Kuroskai Ichigo.

-¿Pero que mierda pinto yo aquí? Esto es un coñazo.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, y la tuya, Orihime!- Al Quincy ni lo mencionaban, puesto que se encontraba fuera, no quería saber nada sobre festivales, esas cosas para él solo eran... Estupideces.

-¡Kuchiki-san! Tú has permanecido mucho en el Mundo Humano¿sabrás un montón también no?-Saltó una sonriente Hinamori.

-No, Ichigo no me ha llevado a ningun festival de esos.

-¡¡Icchy!! Eso está muy mal! - Yachiru le tiro un caramelo baboseado en toda la cara a Ichigo.

-¿No es tu novia? A las chicas les gusta que les inviten a salir y eso-Matsumoto dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron Ichigo y Rukia a la vez que se levantavan del sitio de golpe.

-A ver... ¡¿por qué cojones esta tiene que ser mi novia?!- Ichigo intentaba tranquilizarse, sentandose de nuevo.

-¡¿Cómo que esa?!

-Siempre que te vemos estás o buscando a Rukia o con ella-terció Renji

-Ella cuando tú no estás habla de tí.

-Kuroskai-kun se pone triste cuando no está Kushiki-san

-Encima ella duerme en su casa.

-Por la calle también siempre estan juntos, y él la lleva a ver cosas del mundo humano

-En resumen, sois pareja lo queráis o no. Ahora bien, que lo se lo sepáis es cosa vuestra.- Sentenció Hisagi que también estaba presente.

-¡No la busco por gusto!

-¡Yo no hablo de él¡Y si lo hago es para insultarle!

-¡Yo no me pongo triste¡Lo que pasa es que me aburro ya que gritarle a Ishida no tiene emoción!

-¡Y que le hago yo si en su armario es el único sitio donde puedo dormir!- Rukia intentó de tranquilizarse un poco, y continuar hablando- Vamos, que si estamos juntos es por...!

Rukia no supo continuar, e Ichigo la miró como diciendo "di algo joder". Pero la realidad es que ningunode los dos no sabía qué decir. En verdad ellos sabían que el origen de esa extraña relación , era el trabajo de shinigami, debido a que Rukia le dio sus poderes a él, y ella dependía de él totalmente. Este trabajo les obligó en su tiempo a estar juntos, pero ahora que ambos poseían sus poderes de shinigamis en todas las condiciones, no existía esa razón. Solo los unía la lucha contra Aizen, pero nada más, esa era la teoría del asunto. Con respecto a los sentimientos, ambos sabían y aceptaban que se necesitaban mutuamente. Era una necesidad demasiado fuerte como para separase, pero esto no lo podían decir en voz alta, esos e lo guardaban para ellos mismos.

A diferencia de Ichigo, Rukia no pensaba en nada de esto. Estas cosas eran innecesarias. A Ichigo le daba siempre una punzada cada vez que Rukia decía solo tenían una relación...Laboral.

-Pero hay algo que no han hecho nunca, que nosotros sepamos.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Orihime a Renji.

-Un beso.

Empezó así un silencio absoluto que dominaba toda la sala.

Todos, todos, miraron expectantes a la pareja, como esperando una negación.

-Pues claro que no, joder- respondió el chico rascándose la cabeza. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con una mano en la rodilla, a modo de soporte.

-¡¡Joooooooooooooooooooo!! - Gritaron Matsumoto y Kiyone a la vez.

-¿Ichigo, tanto asco te da besarme?

-¿¡Q-Qué mierda quieres decir con eso estúpida?!

-¿No era un saludo o algo asi?

-No, Kuchiki san.-Las miradas se dirigían ahora para Inoue- Kuchuki-san, un beso, es algo que se dan dos personas cuando se quieren. Si alguien que está enamorado de tí te da un beso es algo muy agradable y bonito, es como si todo tu interior se removiera.- lo dijo todo de una manera que parecía que ya lo había sentido y vivido.

Rukia se quedó pasmada un rato. En general, Rukia y todos los presentes: para muchos, era la primera vez que veían a Inoue Orihime hablar en serio.

-¡Ah!-la shinigami de pequeña estatura recordó algo- Mentira, Ichigo y yo si...- se paró, miró al Ichigo, como si lo que fuera a decir era malo, bajó la mirada de nuevo, y dijo muy bajito- Una vez Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo me pilló desprevenida y me...Me besó.

Ahora si que había silencio, vaya que si lo había. Parecía que el mundo exterior se había puesto de acuerdo, no había ni un solo ruido.

A alguien le iba a dar un infarto, y no era Renji. Se llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo. Después de comprender el por qué de esa mirada que le había dejado pillado hace unos segundos, pudo gritar con toda su fuerza:

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Hasta se había levantado del sitio. - ¡¿Por que leches no me lo habías dicho antes?!

-¡Por que no le di importancia¡¿o acaso tú me has explicado la importania de un beso antes?!

En esos momentos, mientras ambos discutían por enésima vez, los demás estaban emocionados. Menos Renji y Orihime, no pudieron disimular cierta tristeza.

-Bueno, no es para tanto, joder, solo fue en la cara- Ichigo estaba pensado fríamente

-No

-¡Fue en..!

La shinigami, se encogió, bajo la mirada, una de sus manos tapaban medianamente sus labios,colocando sud edo índice en los labios y concluyó diciendo- Aquí

A Renji y a Ichigo les iba a da un paro cardiaco: se les había sumado lo del beso con lo tímida y vulnerable que se acababa de mostrar Rukia: hace un segundo era la chica más mona y abrazable del mundo, y para que Ichigo piense eso...

Después de salir del trance, nuestro zanahorio retomó el tema mentalmente. Cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola de una manera estupida, que se traducía a mirarla a los ojos, sin apenas parpadear, y era correspondido, estaba embobado. No pudieron evitar ninguno de los dos el sonrojo que vendría a continuación.

Al rato, después de escuchar como cincuenta comentarios sobre el tema, Rukia se levantó, un poco como nerviosa aun, la cara que le había puesto ese humano inútil le había puesto más nerviosa de lo que estaba, y eso le daba miedo. Mucho miedo, tenía que huir de la situación como fuese.

Así pues, se levantó en seco, se sacudió un poco el kimono lila que una vez se puso, el día en el que se disculpó a Kuukaku por el asesinato de Shiba Kaien, y articuló unas palabras:

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Le dedicó la última mirada a Ichigo aunque se volvió inmediatamente, no le podía dejar hablar. Más tarde ese estúpido le echaría la bronca o algo por no poder detener a Kon, pensaba ella. Pero ahora no.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- El chico quinceañero no entendía nada de nada. Sólo se estaba temiendo que se habia enfadado o algo.

A continuación, todas las chicas se fueron a buscar a Rukia, la curiosidad las inundaba, querían saber qué le pasaba a Rukia.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. A ellos en verdad no les emocionaba tanto el tema, sobre todo a Ikkaku y a Yumichika. (A Yumichika si le interesaba bastante...)

Ishida volvió de su ausencia, y por primera vez en toda su vida Ichigo se alegraba que volviera, el quincy tenía un mínimo de cordura y sabía de sobra que él no tenía ninguna intención de estar con Rukia, aunque el moreno solo le respondió con una mirada de desprecio.(como se solía esperar de Ishida Uryuu).

-Qué pesadas son las mujeres, si Ichigo no quiere besar a nadie, que no lo haga y ya está.- Dijo Renji.

-De vez en cuando está bien liarse con una... ¿o no?- objeto Ikkaku

-Yo hace un montón que no me ligo con ninguna chica...Daría todo lo que me pididesen por liarme con Matsumoto.

-Yo lo daría todo por Hinamor...-Al pobre Izuru, que no había hablado en todo el día, le calló un ladrillo, parece ser que vino por la ventana. Cuando miraron vieron al Capitán Hitsugaya con cara de mala leche.

-Con el festival éste, hay shinigamis que se emocionan con el tema de las leyendas humanas, esas que si ves los "fuegos artificiales" con el tio que te gusta están juntos para siemrpe o algo asi.

-Estoy harto de escuchar esas estúpidas leyendas, no sabía que hasta se habían expandido por la Sociedad de Almas- Ichigo dijo.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo...

Todos los presentes miraban a Ikkaku con curiosidad.

-Ya que hace mucho no nos liamos muchos con alguna... ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta para ver quien consigue besar a alguna chica en el festival? Quien gane, tendrá todo nuestro respeto, quien pierda... Será un perdedor.

-Venga-Hisagi no dudó ni un momento.

-¡¡Ja¡Eso es pan comido para un teniente tan perfecto como yo!- Renji tampoco dudaba

-¡¡Weeeeeeeeee¡Oportunidad perfecta para besar a Nanao-chan!

-No tengo nada que ver con los shinigamis de mierd- Renji e Ichigo le metieron una hostia- Vale.

Así, los participantes en la apuesta eran: Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ishida Uryuu, Hisagi, Kira Izuru, Shunsui e... ¿Ichigo?

-Eh, tú te apuntas ¿no?

-¿Tú fumas porros? Vaya pregunta. Claro que no

-¡Ohhh¡Kurosaki no tiene cojones ni para besar a una chica!

-Cállate, por mucho que me intimideis no vais a conseguir que yo acepte.

-¡Vamos¡No seas tonto! Esto va a ser realmente divertido!

-Dejadlo, dejadlo, asi tengo el camino libre para mi objetivo. Por fin se ha quitado de mi camino.-Renji no sabía que al decir esto, estaba presionando el gatillod e la pistola queharía queIhcigo participara en la apuesta.

-¿Qué camino¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? Y más importante an¿qué tiene que ver con la puesta esa en la que yo NUNCA estaré apunado?

-Te lo diré de una manera que hasta un imbecil como tú podía entender: Voy a besar a Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo se quedó blanco,callado en estado de shock por más de cinco segundos. Se sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera negar ago, y eso que tanto quería negar eran nada más que sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Se sintió extraño y odiaba eso, no tenía sentido, ella se habría besado con Renji ya, ellos dos de pequeños eran muy amigos.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue poner su cara de mala uva de siempre, tirarse al suelo con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos en la espalda, y a decir con toda la mala leche que acumulaba en su interior en ese momento:

-¿Y qué demonios tengo yo que ver con Rukia?

-No te hagas el tonto...

De la nada aparece Kon, un poco podrido, gritando "_Yo tambien quiero participaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!_", y lo único que recibió como repsuesta fue el puñetazo que le metió Ichigo.

Entonces sintieron una presencia diferente, todos sabían perfectamente quien era: a algunos les daba miedo, a otros indiferencia,y a Kuosaki Ichigo... Pánico. De esta persona tan terrorifica que hablamos, se trata de Kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano mayor de Rukia.

Llegó, observó el panorama, y se fue de la misma manera que entró, lentamente, y con ese aire de superioridad que expandía por cada sitio que pisaba, se volvió antes de irse a Ichigo.

-No le pongas ni un solo pelo encima a Rukia. Y a tí-ahora su presa a desmoralizar no era Ichigo sino Renji-Eres...Patético.

Se fue del todo. Renji e Ichigo tenían miedo. Shunsui dió un salto y dijo con su típica cara de felicidad:

-Ichigoou, no harías la apuesta¿ni para ver que caras ponen Ishida y Renji al saber que has besado a una chica? O para besar a la chica que te guste? O para sentir lo que se siente al besar a Rukia-chan? Ella tampoco lo ha sentido.

-Si Rukia seguro que ya...

-No, ella nunca. -le dijo a Ichigo Renji.

-A-Ah... Ya veo...¿Pero qué cojones tengo que sent.. - el que´ri saber que se sentía al besar a una chica, pero no a Rukia. Aunque cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía extraño, peor a la vez quería hacerlo. Esto era una situación dificil y delicada para él.-Un momento! Estoy cayendo en la trampa!

-Es imposible para un shinigami tan estúpido como él, estas cosas le dan miedo.

-Coincido contigo.

Ishida Uryuu y Abarai Renji habían conseguido que Ichigo tuviera ansias de matarles, pero antes, tenía que besar a alguna chica delante suya.

-Vale, participo. Y no te preocupes, no pienso besar a esa enana a la que llamais Rukia. Jamás la besaré.

-Bien pues, pongamos las normas: Tenemos que conseguir que una chica GUAPA venga con nosotros en el festival, que esté toooda la noche con nosotros. Entomces tenemos que quedar en la entrada del festival, en el puesto ese del algodón de azúcar o como se llame, ver todos si cada uno llevamos la pareja, e ir consiguiendo los objetivos poco poco. Mientras se vaya organizando más el festival, nosotros organizaremos más nuestra apuesta.-Todos asintieron ante las reglas impuestas por Hisagi.

Ichigo había acabado de meterse en un buen lio. Cada vez la cosa se liaba más, y ahora tenía que buscarse a alguien para besarla y llevarla con él al festival.

Pero lo peor no era la puesta, sino una alma modificada que se estaba hartando sde ser despreciada cada segundos de su vida: KON

-Fufufufu... Mi venganza...Será...TERRIBLE

* * *

Reviews Pliz! ;;...


End file.
